People use many different electronic forms of communication to communicate with each other. For example, people may communicate using text messages, email, phone calls, and video conferencing, among other forms of electronic communication. Businesses may also use electronic communication to connect with potential or current customers. In some instances, businesses may use electronic communication to solicit new customers or to obtain information, such as opinions or past monies due, from current or previous customers. In some situations, such as at dinner time, people may not appreciate being disturbed by electronic communications and may avoid responding to any such electronic communications.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.